Running from demons
by BlackJack The Pegasus
Summary: Scout may seem cocky and arrogant. But what really lays behind that mask of his. Perhaps some tragic back story. This is going to have yaoi, specifically my OTP Sniper/Scout. So don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N****: Hey guys! It's Blackjack again! Yes I know I should probably be working on ****His Facade ****but I have really bad writer's block for that one. So I thought " hey, maybe if I try and write an equally as depressing story I'll get the juices flowing! I was going to make it a Percy Jackson fanfiction too, but then I started to really get into Team Fortress 2 and, well, I might have grown attatched to a certain character along the way ( it's Scout by the way)... Which is bad news for that character seeing as how I ove angsty/tragic stories, usually starring a character I like. But I always make their lifes get better eventually, I mean I DO have some sort of a heart. **

**Well enough with my blabbering, most of you probably skipped this anyway,so... PREPARE FOR ALL THE FEELS!**

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####**

_Six year old Daniel Romano ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. His ripped shirt fluttered in the crisp Boston wind. What was he running from? Only his biggest fear. His father Marcus Romano. _

_He was currently on the sidewalk that lead away from their run down apartment. Where was he going? He didn't know, any where then there was , lost in his thoughts, Daniel didn't see the crack in the sidewalk. His face meeting the sidewalk far faster than he would've cared for. His already weak and bruised ankle emmiting a faint cracking sound. Only a minor fracture; Danny noted. He only knew these things from the many times they have occured, making him have to learn things way ahead of his first grade level to fully understand them. He only had time to cry out in pain before it was cut short by a humored cackle. Making Danny grow stiff from fear._

_" Well what do we have here, hmmm?" Said a deep voice, obviously male, coming from a tall figure standing a few feet behind Danny's crumpled form._

_" Trying to escape again? Beacause you know how that ended last time. Don't cha?" The voice continued to taunt the small boy. Seeming to gain some sort of sick satisfication from it._

_Danny only stayed in his place, knowing trying to run away again would be futile. Letting out a small whimper of fear as he heard his father fully approach him. Only moving when he was ruffly nudged with the toe of a black and white sneaker._

_" Come on __**Danielle**__, I don't have all day. Get' ya ass up so we can get home." His father demanded, putting emphasis on the name he chose to call his son. Deeming that if his son was gonna be such a pussy then he would be refered to as a girl. _

_Danny did not reply, knowing that it would only piss his father off further. Choosing to pick himself up off the ground and limp behind his father back to his hellhole of a home, his head hung low instead. Fully knowing what was awaiting him at ' home '. Before he knew it his dad was slamming the front door behind him closed and ruffly grabbing his arm, whirling him around to face a pair of eyes the same as his own. A dark green that changed with his emotions. Dark green symbolising pissed beyond Danny's usually stayed a light blue, symbolising him being frightened. So I guess you could say there eyes were different, seeing as how they never really left that color. _

_His father lifted his hand, a sadistic smile blossoming across his face at the cringe it caused Danny to emmit. The hand was a blur as it came down, leaving Danny cringed in aticipation for the upcomming pain sure to follow..._

Danny shot up in his blue single bed with a loud gasp, quickly taking in his surroundings. Noticing he was in the safety of his room in 2Fort he calmed down so he was only slightly alert. He looked at his clock to see that it was about six in the morning. He was used to being shooken awake by his nightmares so he only shrugged and touched his sock covered foot to the ground timidly. Testing to see if his legs would hold him up after the nightmare he had recieved. Seeing that his knees did not go weak this time he stood up to his full height of about 5'9". He scuffled over to his closet to get dressed for the battle in a few hours. Picking out a blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy khaki pants. He tucked the ends of his pants into his knee socks, making sure they were baggy on his slim legs. His shirt followed short after, being tucked into the black belt he placed around his waist, also being tinkered with to make his slim figure appear bigger than it actually was. He then proceeded to slap on his black baseball cap, the brim lowered so it covered the tops of his light blue eyes. He placed his yellow and black headset on after this punctillious ritual, keeping it turned off and the microphone pushed out of the way, resting on the brim of his hat.

He was about to continue out the door when he caught his reflection in the mirror out of the corner of his eyes. A normal person would've continued on their way but seeing as how he was far from normal, he approached the mirror almost stopped when he was staring at **Him.** when Danny was younger he thought **He **was a shapeshifter. One time he would appear as someone so skinny that they were beyond even a mother's love. Another time he would'nt exactly look fat, but he did have fat sticking out at odd spots, creating a mishapen appearance so hideous it made him cringe. Now that he was old enough to understand he knew that that guy in the mirror was actually him. Meaning he was the mishapen monster even a mother could'nt love.

"Do ya seriously think that baggy clothing makes ya anymore appealing, cause it' won't". Oh great, **He **was back. **He** was the voice in his head, the one that sounded like him but more critical, snide almost. Danny wasn't crazy though, he found out a little while back that it was just the voice his father had caused to appear to him and him only. So I guess you could say that his father had driven him to the point of insanity.

"Shut up" Danny mumbled.

" You could'nt look good if ya wore pyro's suit, ya would find away to fuck even that up. Fuckin' loser" It was getting more and more critical with each comment. As it uaually did.

"Shut up" He said a bit louder, starting to get fustrated.

" Just look at' ya. Why don' cha go get a paper bag, it might make ya a little more appealing. Wait, that would'nt cover that beastly thing ya call a body now would it? Hmmm..." This comment was followed by a malicious cackle. It sounded exactly like the cackle from his dream, making something inside of the young Scout snap.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YA FUCKIN BASTARD. WHY DO YA ALWAYS BOTHER ME? GO BOTHER SOMENOE ELSE FOR A CHANGE, WOULD YA!" His shout echoed loud enough for someone in the hallway to hear. But quite frankly, Danny could'nt give a flying fuck at the moment. His main priority being to get **Him **to leave him alone, if only for just a second.

Danny wasn't thinking when he slammed his fist into his mirror, causing a network of cracks to form around his fist. He didn't even register the pain of a bunch of glass shards sliding into his knuckles, if anything he enjoyed it. The self-inflicted pain remindind him that he was human and that he **could **feel. He also didn't notice his bedroom door slamming open or even the hands grabbing him and roughly shaking him.

He wasn't there anymore, he was sucked into another one of his flashbacks. The ones that came at random moments, being spurred to life by everyday actions, leaving danny crippled. He just stood there not hearing the words being shouted in his ear. All he heard was the mocking voice of his father from about ten years ago.

-####-####-####-######-#####-#####-#####

Medic was terrified. He had been walking by Scout's room, on his way to the clinic when he had heard the boy shouting at someone followed by a loud shattering sound. Then absolutely nothing. Preparing for the worst, namely the RED spy, Medic shouldered the lock door open. Only to see Scout standing in front of his mirror with his fist on the mirror, dripping blood onto the white tiled floor.

"HERR SCOUT! VHAT IN ZE NAME OF GOD DO YOU ZINK YOU ARE DOING!?" He quickly ran to the Scout's side grabbing his shoulder and whirling him away from the mirror to face him. The boy's eyes were wide and terrified, seeing something the Medic could'nt. He didn't bother turning to look iver his shoulder recognising the Scout's look being the thousand-mile stare. Something people who had something tragic to them tend to got. It usually happened to people who went to war, why Scout had this though. Medic had no idea.

"Scout notzing is there! You are safe at 2Fort! Snap out ov it!" It was no use, Scout was long gone. Reliving a never ending nightmare, oblivious to anything around him.

Medic quickly left the young boy's room, running to the clinic in search of his large russian companion.

"HERR HEAVY! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSITANCE IMMEDIANTLY!"

Heavy shot up from the chair he had been occupying, giving the doctor a worried look.

" What is wrong Doktor! Are puny RED babies attacking base! Heavy well take care o-" Heavy was soon cut off by the startled doctor.

" NO YOU DUMMKOPF! SOMEZING IS WRONG WITH SCOUT! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE TO GET HIM TO THE MEDIBAY WITHOUT SPURRING A VIOLENT REACTION FROM HIM!" Medic didn't wait for heavy's response before running back out the double doors, followed by heavy. They quickly made it back to the Scout's room, seeing him in the exact same spot as before.

"Heavy I need you to pick the Scout up and take him back to the medibay. Be cautious though, he may lash out not knowing it is you" Medic instructed. Heavy nodded before slowly approaching Scout. He may of been small but when startled he was just as bad as a cornered wild animal. Heavy gently grabbed Scout's extended forearm, slowly pulling it away from the mirror. He then turned Scout to face him and placed him over his shoulder. Medic and Heavy simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. The Scout was still off in another world, ignorant of the current events around him. Medic then made a gesture for Heavy to follow before quietly walking out of the room and down to the Medibay.

They were about halfway down the hall when Soldier's door was kicked open, as it was every morning. Blissfully unaware of what he had just started, Soldier walked out of his room and soon caught sight of the Heavy and Medic duo and marched over.

Soldier then spotted the limp Scout slung over the Heavy's shoulder. "WHAT IN SUN ZU'S NAME DO YOU MAGGOTS THINK YOU ARE DO-!" Soldier was cut off by the Scout going rigid on Heavy's shoulder. He then started to thrash and shout a bunch of nonsense about someone named ' Marcus ' and for him to leave him alone. Heavy, not expecting the sudden reaction, dropped the Scout like he burned him when he latched onto the hand holding him with his teeth. Drawling blood.

Scout quickly jack knifed up off of the floor, looking around himself wildly with wide, terrified eyes. Not seeing his friends, but the demon that hunted him, he quickly ran and dropped to the floor at last moment. Baseball sliding right beneath Soldier's legs and then taking off down the hall. The opposite direction of the Clinic.

"HERR SCOUT! VHAIT! iT IS JUST US, YOUR COMRADES!" Seeing as how Scout was long gone, Medic whirled on Soldier.

"You Dummkopf! Help me get the Scout back before he hurts himself!" Soldier only blinked at the Medic confused, having no idea what was going on. Medic sighed in frustration and muttered that he ' didn't have time for this ' before whirling around and running after the Scout. Heavy looked at Soldier before he too, followed the Scout's path. Soldier had no idea what was going on, but sensing the urgency in the situation quickly followed after them.

**A.N: Yay cliffhangers!**

**I know you guys hate them but what else is supposed to keep you coming back? Hmmm... Well, I am going to try and post the next chapter within the next week. That is if you guys fuel me with those oh so lovely reviews of yours. Anyway, You should totally go check out my friend ****BooknerdKayla****'s Team Fortress 2 stories ****Meet the Private ****and ****No harm done**** (this one has her and I as actual characters in it, so it's a great chance to learn more about me. Awsome right! No. well I'll just show myself the door then...)**

**Anyway...BRING FORTH THE REVIEWS! i AM PREPEARED FOR ANYTHING YOU CAN THROW AT ME!...But hopefully they're nice...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: ****I only have like 2 followers, one of them being mt bro Kayla. Which is kind of like my mom following it,so...yeah. But it's a start so I'm writing this for them!**

**I also apologize for any speeling errors in advance, I don't really have a beta so you're gonna have to put up with it intill I get better. Criricism is welcome, it's what helps me get better.**

**So I guess I'll get on with the story now...**

Medic had absolutely no idea where Scout had gone. The boy seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth. Medic's thoughts were cut short when he turned a corner and ran full force into a lanky australian. Both went sprawling to the ground, Sniper's aviators falling from his face, revealing his stormy grey eyes.

" What tha hell is yer problem? Bloody wanker" Sniper snapped, mumbling the last part.

" I would love to stop and chat herr Sniper but I'm kind ov in a rush" Medic replied while scrambling to his feet.

Before Medic could take off, however, Sniper's arm shot out. Grabbing a hold of the frantic german, stopping him in his tracks. Medic shot the Sniper an irritated glance, telling him to let him go immediately with his eyes. Sniper only sighed, once again asking the doctor, "What's the rush about mate".

" I am trying to find Scout. I guess you could say he is having a bit of a panic attack, to put it mildly that is." Sniper had gone ridgid at the mention of Scout, immediately asking what general direction the boy had run off in. Medic pointed down the hallway leading to the intelligance.

" But I have already checked down there, I assure you he is no where to be seen. You know the boy, he could be halfway across the desert by now, for fuck's sake!" Medic had grown increasingly fustrated through his short rant, ending with him yelling. Sniper ignored the doctor. Running down the hallway with a small nod of thanks.

Sniper was anxious of what he would find if he, no **when** he, found Scout. He had grown quite fond of the boy over the pst few months. Starting with the wanker saving him from the RED Spy when he had his backed turn. All the Sniper hearing being a loud ' BONK' followed by the sickening squelching noise of several of the Boston Basher's spikes sinking into flesh. The Spy who had a knife raised to his exposed back's flesh to be exact.

After that he felt like he owed the boy so he decided to watch his back on the battlefield the next day. It just kind of went on from there. Starting with them watching each others back's on the battlefield, to them talking, to them becoming friends, and Sniper hated to admit it, but he was pretty sure he felt something a _little _stronger than friendship towards the young man.

Sniper quickly discarded these confusing thoughts when he reached the intel room, putting his full attention on finding the emotionaly unstable boy. Yes, Sniper was aware of Scout's issues, he had no idea how extreme they really were. He just knew that they were there and that's all that mattered.

_He had begun to get suspicious when he saw the Scout standing in the middle of the hallway. Seemingly heading to his room after taking a shower, since his hair was still wet and dripping a few droplets of water onto his face. The boy seemed oblivious to the water though. Actually, the boy seemed oblivious to everything. Including the Sniper standing a few feet in front of him. Sniper dismissed it as just getting lost in thought, Everyone did that once in a while. Right? _

_That thought however was quickly discarded when Sniper returned from his own shower and saw that the boy was still there. He decided to snap the boy out of it, but when he touched the boy's shoulder to shake him out of it the boy flipped. Now when Sniper said flipped, he meant cringing away from his hand and snarling at him. Almost like a cornered animal might. Sniper actually recalled a time when he had cornered a opposum when he was just a boy. The thing had snarled much like the Scout just had, doing whatever it could to get away. That included attacking if necissary. _

_By the time the Sniper realized he had backed the frightened Scout into a corner it had been too late. Scout had had his whole body pressed in that corner, attempting to get as far away from Sniper as possible. Sniper tried reaching out to the boy, but stopped. Scout's eyes were no longer a light shade of blue, but a darker shade, seeming to have a shadow behind them. They were also as wide as saucers, like the opossums. Just as wild too._

_Sniper slowly withdrew his hand and took a few steps back, giving the Scout his much needed space. _

_" Now you listen here luv. I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna help. Okay?" Sniper used a voice someone might use when talking to a stray dog or cat, soft and gentle. As if not to spook him. When the boy finally calmed down enough to realize where he was, he calmed down a bit. Only to flip out again when he noticed the Sniper's presence._

_" W-what's goin on" Scout's voice was timid, something Sniper had thought the boy wasn't even capable of._

Sniper was brought out of his flashback by a loud thud and a whimper outside in the hallway. Quietly walking towards the door and peeking out, Sniper saw the one and only Scout pickiing himself up off of the floor in a hurry. When Scout got back to his feet he looked around urgently, sensing somebody there but not seeing them. Sniper quickly slipped out the doorway and followed the panicked Scout. His own queit footsteps being masked by the Scout's quick, uneven breathing. When Sniper got close enough he lunged forward, crashing into the Scout and sending them both to the floor. Sniper quickly turned the Scout over so he was laying on his back instead of his stomach and held the boy's arms down with his hands. Keeping his long legs at bay also by sraddling his waist. Not **that** way though, mind you. Scout only gasped from the sudden attack before making eye contact with Sniper.

Then all hell broke loose.

Scout squeezed his eyes shut and tried kneeing Sniper where it counted. But Sniper was Sniper for a reason. The back of his neck tingling, warning him of the oncoming attack. Sniper quickly shifted his leg to prevent the attack and any others the Scout decided to throw at him. His full attention being on the boy's legs, he only had enough time to widen his eyes when he felt four canines sinking into his wrist. **( A.N: yes humans do have canines, I found out when my dentist said my teeth fascinated him. When I asked him why, he told me I had abnormally sharp canines. Like a wolf! Grrrr...Oh yeah the story, my bad)** Sniper held back a yell, trying not to spook the boy. That wasn't an easy task though, Scout was out for blood now. He had been pushed far past his flight setting and was now using his fight instincts. The ones that not many humans used, due to it being thought of as animalistic.

Sniper used his other hand to hold Scout's nose shut, forcing him to let go or suffocate. When the boy did let go though Sniper quickly shifted himself, preventing biting as well as kicking. Scout grunted in fustration and fury. Sniper thought that maybe the boy was finally giving up, only to be proven when Scout started up his thrashing again, only twice as urgent this time. Obviously wanting to get away from whatever he thought Sniper was desperately.

"Calm down Scout! It's just me! Sniper! I'm here to help you!" Sniper put his hand on the boy's head. Running his hands through his hair in a comforting manner. Scout stopped his thrashing immediately and squeezed his eyes shut. Sniper continued the motion whispering comforting things to him. Scout slowly relaxed untill he was put into a, for one, peaceful sleep. Sniper only stood up when he was positive the boy would'nt take off again. Knowing full well that the only reason he managed to catch the Scout last time was because the boy was hectic and tired.

Sniper crouched back down to slide an arm under the boy's arms and knees, hefting him up. Only for him to almost topple over backwards from the mommentum. The Scout was a lot lighter than he expected, causing him to use more force than needed.

Medic was in the Medibay, trying to catch his breath when Sniper walked through the door softly calling for him. Medic was about to yell at the Sniper, asking where he had been, but then he noticed the unconcious Scout in his arms.

"Merde. What did you do to him?" Medic whisper shouted. Quickly grabbing the Scout from him and setting him down on one of the many cots lined up against the wall.

" I didn' do nothin to the boy. He's just sleepin, ya bloody wanker" Sniper whisper shouted back. A little pissed at the doctor for thinking he would hurt the Scout. Medic only looked at him. Deciding that he was telling the truth, he went back to checking the Scout's vitals.

" So,um... Is he, ya know, Alright" Sniper asked akwardly, but Medic could hear the undertone of worry in it.

" I honestly have never seen him lash out like that, so we will have to wait for him to wake to be sure" Medic squinted his eyes at Sniper at the end of his sentence before running foreward and grabbing his arm.

"Wot in the world are ya doin' doc"? Sniper had completely forgot about his wrist untill he saw what the doctor was looking at.

"Oh".

" How did this happen, anyvay Sniper"? Medic had gone into his doctor mode, his voice staying strictly professional. Sniper got a closer look at his bleeding wrist, surprised at the damage the boy had managed to inflict with just his teeth. There were four holes on opposite sides of his wrist. The two on the top of his wrist were deeper than the ones on the underside. The top ones probably being inflicted by the top canines. All four wounds were dripping blood though, nothing to serious, just enough to catch the german's attention.

"Ummm... Scout kind of bit me. Hard."

" I would say so. Are you serious though? He bit you?"

" Well I did tackle him to the ground in all fairness. So he bit me. Bugger's got some nasty teeth too. Almost like he knew the pressure point was there and how to hit it for maximum effect too. If it were anyone who wasn't a trained assassin like the rest of us. Well, I'm pretty sure it'd leave 'em crippled".

" Vell he hit you spot on, I'll give him that".

Medic went over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out some bandadges and disinfectant. Motioning for the Sniper to st in a chair while he took care of the wound.

Sniper was asleep in the chair next to his bed when Daniel came to. But he didn't even notice only seeing he was in a dark room. He went to pull himself up, but was stopped by something around his ankles and wrists. That's when he realised he was strapped to a bed. Not knowing he was in the Medibay due to it being pitch black he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Panick.

Sniper was woken up by a terrified scream echoing throughout the clinic. Making him jump to his feet, startled. He was preparing for a battle when he noticed the cot Scout was occupying was shaking. He quickly noticed the problem. The Medic must of constricted the boy after he had fallen asleep, just in case he woke up and ran away in the middle of the night. The ony thing it seemed to do was terrify Scout further.

Acting quickly, Sniper sat on the edge of the cot and untied the boys wrists. Before he could get to his ankles, however, Scout's arms were latched around his torso and his head was buried in chest, quickly dampening his shirt. Sniper barely noticed though, more focused on manuvering himself so that he could support Scout and untie his ankle's. Scout brought his knees to his chest in a weak attempt of self-comfort when they were free.

Sniper sat up against the headboard of the cot, Scout in between his legs shaking. Sniper said nothing knowing that no words would be able to comfort the boy. Sticking to hugging him close and running his hands through the boy's soft dark brown hair. Staying like that all night, both of them to riled up to fall back asleep.

**So what did you guys think. Good, bad, amazing, horrible. Hopefully it was good, I worked really hard on this chapter. Trying to get it out there quickly. Hopefully catching a few more people's attention...**

**Anyway, please review! They bring me tons of joy! And always remember, I love you all. Yes that means you too lurkers.**

**~ Love Blackjack**


End file.
